wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cluster Bomb
The Cluster Bomb is a weapon that is present in every Worms game. It is an upgraded version of the Grenade that produces exploding fragments upon detonation. Usage The Cluster Bomb works just like it's default cousin, but upon detonation, it produces five bomb fragments that exploding upon impact with the terrain, a worm, or an object. It's fuse can be set from 1 to 5 (1 to 6 in Worms W.M.D), and it has adjustable bounce settings in first and second-generation games. Both the Cluster Bomb and its clusters individually do less damage than the Grenade itself, being 20 points each, but the weapon can be useful in taking out groups of worms. Alternatively, it can be possible for the weapon to do a large amount of damage to a single worm. Wormopedia Entry Catch them all! Another Cluster weapon; this Grenade-like weapon first explodes after it's fuse burns down, and showers the surrounding area with powerful cluster fragments. The actual explosion from the Grenade doesn't do much damage, it's the clusters that contain all the power and so the key to this weapon is trying to make all the clusters hit the same place. The amount of damage the Cluster Bomb does is dependent on how many clusters hit the target. There is a trick, which is usually frowned upon in Worms playing circles. It involves placing a Cluster Bomb beneath a Worm at such an angle so that when the bomb explodes all the clusters instantly explode and inflict maximum damage. This requires the target Worm to be standing on a slope, stand as close to them as possible and aim the weapon all the way to the ground. Place it next to them and run away! With a bit of luck, this move can do a devastating 100 points of damage, not bad for a free weapon! Tips & Tricks * If you miss a worm with the bomb, the clusters can still hit so make sure to aim well for the best results. * You can climb up an enemy worm and drop the bomb on his head. You'll want a long fuse since you've got to run away to safety. * The Cluster Bomb can also be used as a poor man's Air Strike, by timing the Cluster Bomb to detonate in mid-air above the target, this is however not something to rely a lot on as the spread of the shards can be excessive, and as such should only be used if the landscape is filled with mines, Oil Drums, crates etc. * This can be one of the better countermeasures who are playing the Darkside way - throw one in a hole where they dug with a Blow Torch/Pneumatic Drill for large amounts of tasty destruction. * This weapon can do large damage to a worm if it is placed under them. The best situation to use this in is when a worm is standing on a thin piece of terrain, and there is a small gap between that and another piece of terrain. Place a Cluster Bomb in the gap so that when it explodes, both the bomb and the clusters explode at the same time, doing large amounts of damage. Trivia * In Worms Forts Under Siege, the Cluster Bomb is replaced by the Cluster Launcher and must be fired from a Tower or above. * In the other Worms Games, the cluster bomb looks like a red or light brown Grenade but in Worms 3D, the shape looks similar to the Stielhandgranate stick grenade that the Germans used throughout World War I. * In pre-patched versions of Worms 2, placing a Cluster Bomb right on top of a worm's head can kill them instantly. This could also be done with the Homing Cluster Bomb, the Banana Bomb, and the Mortar. This was fixed in the patch. Clusterbomb.gif|Cluster Bomb (Worms 3D) Clusterbomb.jpg|Cluster Bomb (Worms: Open Warfare) Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in Worms Reloaded Category:Weapons in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms 3D Category:Weapons in Worms Forts: Under Siege Category:Weapons in Worms Revolution Category:Weapons in Worms Clan Wars Category:Weapons in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Weapons in 4th Generation Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare 2 Category:Weapons in Worms (1995) Category:Weapons in Worms Reinforcements Category:Weapons in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Weapons in Worms 2 Category:Weapons in Worms Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms World Party Category:Weapons in Worms Open Warfare Category:Weapons in Worms (2007) Category:Weapons in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Weapons in Worms Battle Islands Category:Weapons in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Weapons in Worms W.M.D